fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Friends Forever!
Aikatsu! Friends Forever! is an upcoming fanmade series of Aikatsu Stars! by DandoonLuvsYou. The story focuses on Kotozume Yukina, who is deeply supported by her family, but she is struggling while she is doing her idol activities until her friends step in to help. Plot "All together! We shall shine like the stars! Aikatsu! Friends Forever! will begin!" Kotozume Yukina is a young girl who dreams of being an idol. With full support from her family, Yukina auditions to be an idol, and successfully gets in Four Star Academy. Watch how she fulfills her dream with her new friends along the way! Characters Main idols '|琴図面雪な|5 = Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana Yukina is a young girl with a sweet and very shy personality. She is very gentle and kind to others when they know her better. She does have a "serious" side, which rarely shows unless she gets ticked off or is trying to defend her friends. She is a cute type idol who uses the brand Sweet Star, and her theme color is bright pink.}} '|花崎シオン|5 = Voiced by: Imai Asami Shion is a cool and energetic girl who likes to cheer others up. She is a tomboy, and loves to play sports, though sometimes she has a problem with acting before thinking. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand Lightning Comet, and her theme color is blue.}} '|キセキナタリア|5 = Voiced by: Sawashiro Miyuki Natalia is a very playful person and likes to tell jokes to other people. She often comes up with ridiculous random questions, sometimes even blurting them out just to leave everyone else confused. She is a pop type idol who uses the brand Sunshine Bounce, and her theme color is yellow.}} '|月野ミア|5 = Voiced by: Mizuki Nana Mia is a calm girl who can sometimes have a cold side, yet she is very caring towards others. She loves fashion and is good at designing dresses. She is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Midnight Princess, and her theme color is purple.}} Supporting characters * [[Kominami Haruka|'Kominami Haruka']]' (小美浪春香)' – Haruka is a very elegant and gentle aura, and likes to share a smile to everyone around her. She is good at ballet, and can be serious when needed. She is a cute type idol who uses the brand Sparkling Elegance, and her theme color is turquoise. * [[Ayase Zero|'Ayase Zero']]' (綾瀬ゼロ)' – Zero is Yukina's childhood friend, who is in the male section of Four Star Academy. He is very supportive of her, and is willing to protect her at all costs. He is a cool type idol who uses the brand Blazing Saturn, and his theme color is orange. * [[Kousaka Mirai|'Kousaka Mirai']]' (高坂未来)' – Mirai is a very smart girl, who is good at science and math. She sometimes feels that she does not have time for anything else besides being an idol. She is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Mysterious Memorial, and her theme color is dark red. * Harune Hibiki (春音響) – Hibiki is Zero's teammate in the male section of Four Star Academy. He is calm, but can be oblivious to certain things. He is close friends with Mia. He is a pop type idol who uses the brand Emerald Labyrinth his theme color is emerald green. * Kotozume Suzume (琴図面雀) – Suzume is Yukina's six year old little sister. The two have a strong relationship, as Suzume looks up to her "Onee-chan" and wishes to be like her when she gets older. Brands * Sweet Star * Lightning Comet * Sunshine Bounce * Midnight Princess * Sparkling Elegance * Mysterious Memorial Coords * Cotton Candy Wishing Coord: Kotozume Yukina's school coord. * Ocean Blue Rocking Coord: Hanasaki Shion's school coord. * Yellow Shining Coord: Kiseki Natalia's school coord. * Lavender Sparkles Coord: Tsukino Mia's school coord. * Turquoise Wave Coord: Kominami Haruka's school coord. * Sunset Topaz Coord: Ayase Zero's school coord. * Red Memory Coord: Kousaka Mirai's school coord. * Natural Spring Coord: Harune Hibiki's school coord. Gallery Aikatsu Friends Forever.png|The four stars Friends Forever.png|All the cast in their costumes Trivia * Yukina seems to look up to Saotome Ako as her inspiration. * Mia has arachnophobia, which is the fear of spiders. * During the series, Zero and Yukina seem to have the most character development. * Haruka and Mirai hang out the most together, but Haruka seems to develop a close friendship with Yukina whenever she is not around Mirai. Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Aikatsu! Friends Forever! Category:Fan Series